slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Clemence/Rozmowy
Odcinek 2 ♥ A. Jestem gotowa się wszystkiego nauczyć. Na pewno nie jest to zbyt skomplikowane. B. Znam już sposób funkcjonowania kawiarni. I jestem pewna, że szybko dostosuję się do pani zasad. // ♥ A. To znaczy, na dziś mam już coś zaplanowanego... Ale możemy umówić się na dzień próbny. -10 B. Zgo... Zgoda. (Szkoda mi Rozalii i Alexego!) // ♥ A. Och, najmocniej przepraszam. Już odnoszę szklankę do kuchni! // B. Wydawało mi się, że jednak usłyszałam "z lodem". // (+5 Priya) ♥ ...Tak, tak, dzień dobry. A. Przyszłam, gdy tylko Hyun poinformował mnie, że umowa jest gotowa. B. Gdzie mam podpisać? +5 C. Hyun powiedział, że chce mnie pani widzieć. -5 ♥ Mogę do ciebie zadzwonić w ostatniej chwili, jeśli w danym dniu będzie dużo pracy lub przy specjalnych okazjach. A. Chyba nie mam zbytniego wyboru... B. Dobrze, nie ma problemu... // ♥ A. (Warto byłoby przeczytać umowę przed jej podpisaniem). // B. (Lepiej natychmiast podpisać, czuję jej naglący wzrok na mojej szyi.) Odcinek 3 ♥ A. Clemence? Czy mogę w czymś ci pomóc? -5 B. (Zaczekam, aż wyda mi jakieś polecenie…) // ♥ Poprzewracane krzesła! Wylana czekolada! Co 10 minut przytrafia ci się jakaś katastrofa! A. Bez przesady. To tylko kilka kropli, a krzesła właśnie szłam poustawiać. -5 B. Tak, przepraszam, zaraz wszystko posprzątam. // Odcinek 5 ♥ *** Dobrze. Jesteś na uczelni, tak? Chodzi o klucze, nie odpowiedziałaś mi! *** A. Tak, jestem na uczelni. Mogę przyjść do kawiarni, jeśli pani chce. // B. Tak, jestem na uczelni. To niedaleko, zaczekam na panią tutaj. +5 ♥ Wreszcie jesteś! Będziesz umiała poradzić sobie z otwarciem kawiarni, przygotowaniem napojów, rozłożeniem krzeseł i całą resztą? A. No cóż… Nie wszystko jeszcze widziałam, ale zrobię, co w mojej mocy. // B. Tak, oczywiście. -5 Odcinek 7 ♥ Zaraz, zaraz, zaraz! Niektórzy to korzystają z weekendu, jak kawiarnia jest zamknięta! A. Tak, podobnie jak pani, z tego, co widzę... -5 B. Dzień dobry, Clemence, jak się miewasz? // ♥ Hej, hej, hej, nie tak szybko! Widziałam się z Hyunem, opowiedział mi o dniu, kiedy miałaś sama zająć się kawiarnią... A. Aha… I co powiedział? // B. Przepraszam, że zepsułam ekspres i nie sprzedałam ciastek... Naprawdę próbowałam robić, co w mojej mocy. +5 (dalszy dialog) ♥ Nic mi nie mówił na ten temat... Zepsułaś ekspres? A. Tak, przepraszam. // B. Szczerze mówiąc... Pomagała mi w kawiarni koleżanka i w czasie przerwy na obiad go zepsuła... -5 ♥ Nic mi nie mówił na ten temat... Zepsułaś ekspres? A. Szczerze mówiąc, to on go zepsuł. Oczywiście, nie zrobił tego celowo. // B. A. Tak, przepraszam. // Odcinek 8 ♥ A. Nie… Przykro mi, Clemence, ale nie jestem dyspozycyjna w tym tygodniu. // (+5 Hyun) B. (Nie chcę, żeby obróciło się to przeciwko mnie. Mogę się postarać.) Tak, zorganizuję się i będę mogła przychodzić w tym tygodniu. +5 (-5 Hyun) C. Potrzebuję jeszcze czasu, by to przemyśleć. -5 Odcinek 9 ♥ Ach tak, więc uważasz, że to jest dobry dzień? Zostało jeszcze mnóstwo rzeczy do zrobienia! Nie, no popatrz tylko na to, one nawet nie potrafią obsłużyć ekspresu do kawy! A. A pokazałaś im jak? -10 B. Przyznaję, że nie wyglądają na zbyt ogarnięte... +5 Odcinek 10 ♥ Zostaw klucze w skrzynce na listy. A. Dobrze, Clemence, miłego wieczoru! // B. Myślałam, że trochę ze mną popracujesz, przynajmniej na początku wieczoru. -5 Odcinek 17 ♥ Tak, wiem, wiem... Możesz nam zrobić kawę? Usiądź na chwilę. A. E-Ech, tak, już się robi. +5 B. Nie lepiej byłoby otworzyć kawiarnię? Możemy stracić klientów. ♥ Pff... Tak, na co mi to? A. To twoja kawiarnia, Clemence! To ty ją otworzyłaś! To twój biznes! -10 B. Chcesz, żebym po kogoś zadzwoniła? Wyglądasz naprawdę, jakbyś była nie w sosie... // C. Nie za bardzo rozumiem to pytanie. -5 ♥ A. Ależ nie, Clemence... Udało ci się zarządzać tym miejscem przez lata. Nie możesz się zatrzymywać, gdy tak dobrze ci idzie. +5 B. (Położyłam jej rękę na ramieniu w pocieszającym geście.) -5 C. (Popijałam kawę, czekając aż zabierze głos.) // Odcinek 19 ♥ Przecież on nie służy do noszenia na ulicy! Zniszczysz go! A. Zdecyduj się, myślałam, że chcesz, żebym miała na sobie fartuch w momencie, gdy przekraczam próg kawiarni! -10 B. Bardzo na niego uważam, nigdy bym go nie zniszczyła. // ♥ I gdzie jest twój fartuch?! Ile razy muszę tobie o nim przypominać?! A. Już go zakładam! // B. Dopiero co przekroczyłam próg kawiarni, Clemence, po prostu nie miałam jeszcze czasu go założyć. -15 ♥ A. To znaczy... ja... Coś się stało? Mam wrażenie, że ten dzień nie zaczął się tak, jak powinien. // B. Od momentu, gdy przekroczyłam próg kawiarni, jesteś dla mnie okropna! Czym sobie na to zasłużyłam?! -20 Kategoria:Gra Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Słodki Flirt Uniwersytet